La chica de prácticas
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:AU:. Un actor en decadencia con un magnetismo irresistible y un carácter un tanto indomable queda en manos de una inexperta joven en prácticas cuyo sueño es llegar a ser mánager de artistas. Un reto un poco más difícil de lo esperado... .:ItaSaku:.
1. Parte I  Siberia

**No negaréis que, para ser alguien que aseguró que ya no era fan de _Naruto_, últimamente me prodigo un montón por estos lares, .¿no os parece?**

**La culpable directa de esta historia es gael1611, una amiga y lectora que deja menos reviews de los que debería (*miradamirada*) pero que me da su opinión en persona de la manera más fangirl posible, y eso me encanta. Como me manifestó lo mucho que le gustó _Premeditación, nocturnidad y alevosía_, me propuse hacerle un pequeño regalo en forma de oneshot. El caso es que el tema se me fue de las manos y al final va a ser un mini fic de tres capítulos. Te quejarás, guapa xD**

**Eso sí, la pareja protagonista es ItaSaku. Aunque ella prefiere el KakaSaku, a mí no me sale escribirlo :s Pero espero que esta pequeña historia te guste. En serio... debería escribir un mail a los administradores de para proponerles que incluyan un nuevo género que sea "Tensión sexual no resuelta". Yo lo usaría mucho. De hecho, por eso no me he atrevido a decidir entre comedia y drama para el segundo género del fic. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona el tema. Una vez más, es AU. Los personajes de _Naruto _se prestan muchísimo al AU, lo diré siempre. Pero así como hay personajes que en AU sólo pueden ser de una manera cuando escribo yo el fic (léase Sasuke y Sakura, por ejemplo), con _La chica de prácticas_ me he atrevido a crear un Itachi nuevo. Muchas lectoras me pedisteis ItaSaku en los primeros capítulos de _Ojos de Jade_. Con mucho retraso, os presento una pieza de ItaSaku para que veáis cómo me desenvuelvo con esta pareja.**

**Por cierto, veréis que debajo del nombre de cada capítulo hay una frase (ya empieza la friki de las citas...). En _La chica de prácticas_, esta frase corresponde a un verso (o dos) de alguna canción de Fangoria, uno de mis grupos predilectos.**

**Ah, y por cierto: .¡vuestros reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _La pequeña edad de hielo _pertenece a Fangoria.  
**

**

* * *

LA CHICA DE PRÁCTICAS**

Parte I: Siberia

"Los glaciares helados almacenan pecados y sueños que quedaron atrás" (_La pequeña edad de hielo_)

Él no estaba hecho para resistir las tentaciones.

La primera vez que dijo eso en una entrevista, hubo un ataque de histeria colectivo entre la población femenina. Él era uno de los actores de moda, se encontraba en el umbral de la mayoría de edad y no parecía decidirse a cruzarlo a pesar de que su perfectamente cincelada musculatura, que había paseado por cerca de una docena de películas románticas y subiditas de tono, parecía anunciar lo contrario. Él era el fontanero, el butanero, el lechero, o mejor dicho, lo sería: de momento, era el alumno rebelde que lanzaba miradas lascivas a la inexperta profesora de secundaria.

Su primera película, un previsible bodrio de serie B llamado _Calor en las aulas_, batió récords de taquilla, y su nombre, Itachi Uchiha, fue catapultado a la fama. La secuencia más famosa del filme, una apasionada escena de sexo entre la profesora y el alumno en un compartimento del aseo del instituto filmada desde arriba, se convirtió en un icono y en fantasía sexual de todas las adolescentes (y no tan adolescentes) japonesas a principios de los noventa.

La productora acababa de destapar la caja de Pandora, había hallado un verdadero filón, y lo sabía. Se rodaron nada menos que tres _remakes_ de la película, llamados, en sendos alardes de originalidad, _Calor en las aulas 2_,_ 3 _y_ 4_. Cambiaban el entorno, cambiaba la actriz que encarnaba al objeto de deseo del malote rebelde, pero él era el mismo: Itachi Uchiha, el chico escultural de larga y sedosa melena negra, rasgos masculinos e hipnóticos ojos carmesíes. Una mirada de soslayo, media sonrisa cargada de malicia y millones de bragas se empapaban. Algo que aprovechó muy bien cierta empresa de refrescos para vender cientos de millones de latas de una bebida que ya no se recuerda: la empresa quebró cuando el caché del joven actor comenzó a rozar cifras astronómicas por rodar un sencillo anuncio en que saliera medio desnudo. El director de la misma no comprendía que alguien que declaraba en las entrevistas a los medios que él era el Sexo (con mayúscula inicial) luego exigiese tamaña cantidad de dinero por salir en un decorado tan sólo con una toalla.

Corrió el rumor de que era nudista. Miles de jovencitas comenzaron a apostarse en las playas donde la gente se bañaba desnuda, hasta que los usuarios de las mismas comenzaron a sentirse incómodos y hubo de contratar seguridad privada para espantar a las espontáneas _voyeurs_.

Cualquier cosa que tocaba se convertía en oro. Bastó una declaración en televisión de que adoraba el kit-kat para que las ventas se multiplicasen por tres. Él correspondió a sus abnegadas fans con una sesión de fotos íntima: solos él y el kit-kat en una habitación calurosa, lo bastante como para que el chocolate se derritiera. Creo que esa revista se vende por eBay a precio de oro.

Él era la locura. Los medios le apodaron "el placer culpable".

Era el niño mimado de su productora. Le permitían cualquier exceso, por excéntrico que fuese: él era Itachi Uchiha, una bestia sexual. Mantuvo idilios con cerca de cuarenta actrices y modelos durante sus diez años de carrera. Montaba las juergas más escandalosas (en todos los sentidos) del _star-system _japonés. Cada vez hacía menos películas, pero seguía estando la publicidad. En cualquier caso, cada vez que salía en la pantalla grande, los críticos le machacaban, y con razón: nunca le había hecho falta ser buen actor: él era carne de erotismo para mujeres. Poco a poco, su estrella se apagaba. Sus fans eran ahora respetables madres de familia y él era una manzana madura en un mundo lleno de bollycaos.

Vale, eso no le quitaba el sueño. Era multimillonario, maldita sea.

Pero entonces, diez años después de su debut, su agente se retiró y entró aquella loca adicta al trabajo. Bueno, y al juego. Tsunade, se llamaba. Itachi nunca se acordaba de su apellido.

La productora había decidido aprovechar el cambio de personal que velaba por Itachi y sus caros caprichos para cambiar las condiciones de éste. El actor llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo de las rentas de sus películas y era algo así como una vaca sagrada del estudio, que vale, producía ganancias, pero cada vez menos. Los directivos se propusieron tratar de reciclarle como actor en telefilmes, pero desde sus despachos se oía cómo los periodistas del corazón afilaban sus plumas (o sus teclas), dispuestos a sacar de sus cajones secretos la no poca información que detallaba los escándalos sexuales de Itachi Uchiha en sus años dorados, cuando se llevaba a las mujeres a la cama a pares, y eso cuando no era fin de semana.

Sólo había una manera de salvarle el cuello: con discreción.

¿Discreción y un mito erótico? Imposibles de encajar en la misma frase. Para eso contrataron a Tsunade, toda una experta en aplicar disciplina marcial a celebridades díscolas. Ella revisó el caso y decidió que lo más sabio era relegar a Itachi a labores de producción de películas. Un estudio estaba trabajando en un _remake _de una de sus cintas más célebres, _Nuestra Dulce Navidad_, e iban a reconvertirlo en un drama musical protagonizado por el _idol _de moda, Sai. Hasta le cambiarían el título: iba a llamarse _Sweet You_.

Al principio, cuando se enteró, Itachi se rió. Luego dejó de hacerle gracia, porque aunque la película original era mala, nada aseguraba que meter cinco canciones interpretadas por el Justin Bieber japonés fuese a convertirla en una obra de culto. La original ya _era _de culto. Del culto que le rendían sus admiradoras, por supuesto. Todas las Navidades, Itachi seguía recibiendo remesas de ropa interior femenina que le enviaba su plataforma de fans. Algunas chicas, algo más mayores de lo que fueron sus fans diez años atrás, descubrían la gozosa belleza de la virilidad y allí estaba él, con sus once títulos reeditados en DVD para hacer las delicias de las muchachas del siglo XXI, que alardeaban de haberlo visto todo pero que se ruborizaban cuando le veían quitarse la camisa empapada al salir del río (_Tentación de una noche de verano_, 1997).

Decididamente, Itachi Uchiha era difícil de tratar. Tsunade opinaba que deberían haberle entregado su tutela con la etiqueta de que un exceso de ego perjudica seriamente la salud. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo en lo que se refería a domesticar a la afamada bestia sexual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.¿_Pecados_? .¿Qué demonios es esto, porno light?

La mujer lanzó una mirada de advertencia por encima de sus gafas de montura azul.

-.¿Quieres trabajar en el negocio, sí o no? –Le preguntó.

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan. Antes de conocer a una celebridad en persona, tienes que conocerle a través de su trabajo –le cortó la mánager.

-Bueno, _sé _quién es Itachi Uchiha –replicó la muchacha. Aquella misma mañana había visto uno de sus innumerables anuncios en la parada del autobús.

-No, querida, no lo sabes –Tsunade se acodó en su atestado escritorio y dijo, en tono confidencial-. No sabes quién es Itachi Uchiha hasta que no has soñado con que te folle al menos una vez.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y clavó la mirada en la portada del DVD llamado _Calor en las aulas 2_. Tsunade la señaló con un bolígrafo.

-Ésa fue la más famosa de todas. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Las quinceañeras ahorraban sus pagas para ir a verla seis o siete veces al cine. Convertía a la audiencia de cualquier inocente cine de barrio en una manada de gatitas. Chica, este hombre endurecía pezones con una caída de ojos.

La muchacha enarcó las cejas. Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos. Bueno, sabía que había sido uno de los más deseados de su época, cuando ella estaba en primaria, pero, .¿no era aquello exagerar?

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-Pronto lo verás –le prometió.

La mujer se incorporó y rodeó la mesa. Al otro lado, en la silla para equilibristas que se utilizaba para intimidar a los aspirantes, estaba sentada Sakura Haruno, pero Tsunade pasó de largo y se dirigió directamente a la puerta. Se volvió para indicarle, con un gesto de cabeza, que la siguiera, y la chica obedeció sin rechistar. Tsunade cerró con fuerza la puerta de aluminio de su despacho, un exiguo cubículo ubicado en la parte del edificio de oficinas con menos _glamour_ de los dominios de la productora. Al entrar al ascensor, las dos mujeres se cruzaron con un tipo trajeado al que Tsunade saludó con un sucinto gesto de cabeza, pero puso cara de asco tan pronto como la puerta del ascensor se cerró frente a ellas. Sakura no perdió detalle, pero se ahorró los comentarios.

Siempre había querido trabajar en ese mundillo, o mejor dicho, en el submundo de ese mundillo.

Su padre era fotógrafo profesional, y a menudo la había llevado consigo a las sesiones oficiales de promoción de películas que se hacía con los actores. Siendo muy niña, Sakura había desarrollado un gran interés por el trabajo de aquellas personas que no salían en las fotos pero que velaban por que todo saliera perfecto, incluido el propio temperamento de las celebridades, a menudo caprichosas e inconstantes. La gente normal no lo sabía, pero eran los agentes los que lograban, en muchos casos, que los actores y cantantes más famosos fuesen a trabajar cada día. Había excepciones, por supuesto, pero ella nunca olvidaba a aquellos famosos embriagados por su propia popularidad, que parecían pensar que el mundo debía darles las gracias por el simple hecho de que siguieran respirando, y en el abnegado esfuerzo de su equipo por lograr que pusiesen los pies en el suelo. Las celebridades eran los delincuentes, y su equipo era el personal de reinserción. Y para Sakura, aquella niña rara que desde pequeña que aprendió a doblar la ropa para colocarla por colores en el armario y que tomaba apuntes pulcros como documentos de Microsoft Word, convertirse en alguien así era más que un sueño: era su meta en la vida. Y ahora, por fin, estaba cerca de lograrlo. Por eso había luchado con uñas y dientes hasta lograr que una agencia aceptase su solicitud de prácticas. No era Johnny's, pero a ella le valía. Tenía el temple suficiente para comerse a los famosos caprichosos con patatas.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Tsunade no estaba tan segura de eso. Por eso había decidido hacerla escarmentar. Si quería probar suerte midiendo su resistencia psicológica, sus fuerzas y sus ganas de abofetear a la gente, tendría que demostrar lo buena que era con uno de los huesos más duros de roer del _star-system_: Itachi Uchiha.

Y aquella chica ni siquiera había visto sus películas. Si no fuera tan desalmada, Tsunade sentiría lástima por ella.

Las dos mujeres atravesaron el aparcamiento del estudio a paso vivo. El coche de la mánager, un viejo Volkwagen Escarabajo de color verde aceituna, no parecía en absoluto el vehículo adecuado para la agente de una estrella, pero a Tsunade le traía buenos recuerdos. Además, quejarse de lo mal pagada que estaba era uno de sus hobbies, y el único que no requería apostar dinero y, generalmente, perderlo.

-.¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Sakura tras acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vas a tomar tu primer contacto con el enemigo –respondió, escueta, Tsunade.

El motor rugió al arrancar como si el cochecito fuese un bólido de carreras, y la mujer lo lanzó a la carretera como una verdadera posesa. Por un momento, Sakura creyó que eso del enemigo era un eufemismo para referirse a aquella endiablada carrera y no a lo que ella pensaba; el resto del tiempo lo pasó temiendo por su vida mientras el Volkswagen verde zigzagueaba a través del infernal tráfico de Tokio.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo el trayecto en tensión. De haber llegado, la muerte la habría hallado apretando las piernas embutidas en su flamante Traje Para Entrevistas De Trabajo. Tsunade aparcó haciendo una pirueta imposible, sacó la llave del contacto y dijo, con un suspiro:

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada tan cargada de terror que la mujer no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y confesar:

-De joven fui especialista. Las persecuciones en coche eran mi especialidad. Me llamaban "la Reina de la Autopista".

-Oh –fue todo cuanto acertó a decir Sakura.

-En fin –la mánager echó el freno de mano-, vamos a conocer a Itachi.

-Pensé que antes tenía que ver sus películas –aventuró la chica, dispuesta a volverse en metro si Tsunade cambiaba de opinión.

Ésta chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno, de momento no es mala idea que os conozcáis un poco.

Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel repentino cambio de opinión tenía trampa. Tenía la impresión de que Tsunade no la veía preparada para asumir las responsabilidades que conllevaba su puesto de prácticas aunque ella se sintiese más que lista para ello. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que era la persona más idónea para ocuparse de aquel engorroso Itachi Uchiha, por muy sexy que fuese (o decían que era, Sakura no tenía la menor idea).

Mientras se apeaban del coche, la chica se fijó en el lugar donde estaban. No conocía aquel barrio, pero tenía pinta de tener pocos habitantes y con mucho dinero. A un lado había fastuosos chalés unifamiliares que habrían hecho sonrojarse de envidia a los personajes de _Gossip Girl_; al otro lo que se veía era una hilera de altísimos rascacielos de última generación. Tsunade cerró el coche y se giró hacia los edificios de acero y cristal.

-Es por aquí.

Sakura la siguió hasta uno de los edificios. La mujer cruzó la puerta y saludó al portero, un tipo estirado ataviado con un uniforme negro, gorra de plato y guantes blancos, que lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Sakura que la hizo sentirse como una terrorista en potencia. En cuanto se hubieron metido en el ascensor, Tsunade le quitó hierro al asunto:

-No te preocupes por Ryo. Sospecha de todo el mundo, para eso le pagan.

"_Genial"_

-.¿Va armado? –Preguntó Sakura, medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Mmm... Me parece que no –contestó Tsunade-. Bueno, lleva una porra de ésas que sueltan descargas, pero nada más.

-Parece que voy a tener que pedirle a mi tío el policía su uniforme de antidisturbios –bromeó la chica, tétrica.

Tsunade le dirigió una malévola y reveladora sonrisa y preguntó:

-.¿Nerviosa?

-Estoy bien –se apresuró a responder Sakura, demasiado vehementemente, según apreció después.

Se había dejado los DVDs en el coche de Tsunade y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlos visto antes, al menos uno de ellos, para conocer mejor al tipo con el que trabajaría. De hecho, lo único que recordaba de él en ese momento era una de las portadas de las películas, una muy cutre en la que salía un plano americano de él completamente desnudo cubriéndose con una guitarra eléctrica lo que no debía ser visto.

"_¿De verdad endurecía pezones con una caída de ojos?"_

Una voz femenina generada por ordenador informó de la llegada al último piso. Las puertas se abrieron y las dos mujeres aparecieron en el espacioso rellano. Sólo había una puerta. Como si respondiese a una pregunta, Tsunade explicó:

-A Itachi le gusta tener cierta intimidad. Compró los dos áticos y los unió para hacerse... esta especie de palacio en las nubes que vas a ver ahora.

Sakura tragó en grueso. Había leído el estado en que dejaban sus habitaciones las estrellas de rock, y se preguntó si la casa de Itachi Uchiha estaría igual. Tsunade decidió que no tenía tiempo para permitirle el beneficio de la duda: sin miramientos, se sacó una llave del bolso y abrió.

Silencio. Y visillos movidos por el viento, como en un videoclip.

Las persianas estaban subidas y bueno, aunque no todo estaba en orden, no parecía que hubiese que lamentar pérdidas materiales. Eso sí, de Itachi no había ni rastro.

Tsunade cerró la puerta tras de sí después de que Sakura entrase, con respeto reverencial, en la vivienda. Se internó en el loft e hizo caso omiso a las espectaculares vistas que se apreciaban desde los ventanales. Desde un pasillo oscuro que había en un extremo llegaban los acordes de _Alejandro_, de Lady Gaga.

Claro, Itachi no sabía que iban a ir. Habría amanecido hacia las doce, como siempre. Vidorra de artista.

Carraspeó, aunque sabía que él no la oiría, y dejó sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina como si aquélla fuera su casa. Él estaba acostumbrado, ella estaba acostumbrada; pero no Sakura, que seguía aferrada al asa de su bolso negro, probablemente de su madre, porque era un bolso de madre. Tsunade revisó la nevera, espió el contenido de unas botellas de vodka sobre el aparador y vació el cenicero de colillas de hierbas de pastor que Itachi empezó a fumar para desengancharse de la marihuana y que lo habían convertido en un peligroso adicto a la hierba luisa. Le olía el aliento a eucalipto, pero al parecer algunas modelos lo hallaban exótico.

La música paró de repente, y Sakura se tensó como la cuerda de un arpa. Tsunade entraba y salía, y la chica se encontró temiendo que él entrase en la cocina y se la encontrase sólo a ella. El rostro de la portada del DVD se había esfumado de su memoria y ahora sólo se acordaba de sus pectorales. Bueno, y de la guitarra.

Pasos en el pasillo. Descalzos. Normal, estaba en su casa. _"¿Pero por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas ahora?"_

-Voy a hacerte cartillas de racionamiento para la ginebra. En serio, Itachi, estás acabando con las reservas mundiales de Bombay Sapphire, .¿qué vamos a beber en caso de hecatombe nuclear? –Oyó la voz de Tsunade a su espalda.

Itachi Uchiha se asomó al umbral de la puerta que separaba la cocina de las estancias privadas. Llevaba sólo una toalla de ducha enrollada a la cintura y el cabello negro, empapado, se le pegaba al pecho y a la espalda. Sakura sintió que expulsaba todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones de golpe y pensó que no podría volver a inspirar. Y a su lado, Tsunade agitaba la botella de vidrio azul como si nada. _"No debe ser humana"_.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, perezoso.

-Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta la ginebra, sabe a colonia. Anoche vinieron unas chicas a tomar unas copas, entre ellas Konan, y ya sabes lo mucho que a ella le gusta la ginebra con lima.

Tsunade arrugó la nariz.

-Ya. ¿Sigue ahí dentro?

-No –él se rascó la nuca. Giró lentamente sus ojos color escarlata hacia Sakura y preguntó, con voz aterciopelada-. ¿Quién es el caramelo?

A la chica se le descolgó la mandíbula. Demonios, _sí_ que endurecía pezones con una caída de ojos. Tsunade le lanzó una fugaz mirada a través de las pestañas.

-Es Sakura Haruno, nos ha solicitado unas prácticas.

-.¿Y trayéndola aquí has pretendido asustarla o complacerla? –Volvió a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa sencillamente irresistible. Sakura se preguntó si su base de maquillaje era a prueba de rubores salvajes provocados por actores macizos semidesnudos.

Tsunade alzó una ceja, como la típica tía solterona que regaña a sus indecentes sobrinos.

-Para lo primero, por supuesto –Itachi soltó una carcajada fresca como un río de montaña-. Ve a vestirte, anda.

-Enseguida, señora –y, sorprendentemente, el actor obedeció.

La mánager se giró hacia Sakura.

-.¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –respondió la chica, fingiendo normalidad.

-.¿Fría?

-Como un témpano.

-De acuerdo. Pues junta las piernas, te estás derritiendo.

Sakura lo hizo por acto reflejo y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo lo que Tsunade le había dicho era cierto: aquel hombre endiabladamente sexy habría provocado deseo sexual hasta a un cadáver. Trabajar con él iba a ser muy, pero que muy difícil, y en ese instante Sakura se halló preguntándose cómo lograba Tsunade resistirse a los más que evidentes encantos de Itachi Uchiha. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la mujer respondió:

-Es demasiado joven para mi gusto. Hay una cosa que debes saber, Sakura –la muchacha cuadró los hombros al oírse nombrar por su nombre de pila-: si quieres que él haga algo contigo, lo hará. No se le da bien resistir las tentaciones. Tienes una semana de prueba para retirarte si quieres, pero ten en cuenta una cosa: si en cualquier momento, y reitero cualquier momento, sea en la semana de prueba o en las siguientes, en tu horario de trabajo o fuera de él, te acuestas con Itachi, puedes olvidarte de tu período de prácticas. ¿Entendido?

Sakura comprendió que se le había bajado el rubor cuando asintió con la cabeza. El cuello parecía habérsele vuelto de madera. Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

-Genial. Me observarás hoy y mañana, desde pasado vendrás tú sola. Si tienes dudas, llámame al móvil; ahórrate pedirle indicaciones a Itachi, él no tiene ni idea de nada más que de beber, fumar y follar –Sakura pensó que eso era ofensivo, pero se calló. La música volvía a sonar al fondo del pasillo, pero ya no era Lady Gaga, sino Kylie Minogue. _More more more_. La intención en la mirada de Tsunade se acentuó, y añadió-. Bueno, es posible que sea él quien trate de seducirte. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces.

Sakura clavó la mirada en el suelo. Las baldosas de la cocina eran de color negro, y brillaban como en los anuncios de productos de limpieza. Las palabras de Tsunade se filtraron lentamente en su cerebro, hasta que se halló preguntando:

-.¿Otras veces? .¿Ha habido más chicas haciendo prácticas?

Tsunade suspiró. En momentos como aquél (entre muchos otros) se arrepentía de haber dejado de fumar. La política de la empresa de no dar largas desde un principio le había complicado mucho la vida.

-Sí. Varias. Cinco o seis.

La chica la miró directamente. Obviamente, esperaba una explicación más amplia, pero Tsunade no estaba segura de querer extenderse en ese punto. Observó disimuladamente a Sakura. Parecía una chica honesta, pero había aprendido a no fiarse de las apariencias. Por eso se ahorró los detalles. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que en otros tiempos habría estudiado meticulosamente pero que ahora le salía sola y se limitó a acodarse en la mesa de la cocina, tamborileando con los dedos los cajones de madera pintada de blanco. Y Sakura se quedó allí plantada, sujetando aún su bolso negro de madre, moviendo ligeramente la mandíbula, como tratando de decidir si debería presionar a Tsunade para obtener más información sobre esas cinco o seis chicas que, antes que ellas, habían empezado a hacer prácticas en el mismo lugar que ella, y que, según había captado entre líneas, habían sucumbido a los más que sugerentes encantos de Itachi. Finalmente, carraspeó y preguntó:

-.¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Itachi regresó a la cocina. Llevaba una camisa de color gris muy oscuro, tanto que parecía negro, y unos pantalones vaqueros que se ceñían a sus piernas. Sakura deslizó la mirada hasta los pies del actor, sólo para descubrir que estaba descalzo.

-Señoritas, cuando quieran –declaró con una sonrisa.

Tsunade tomó asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina e indicó con la mirada cuál era el sitio de Sakura. Ella se limitó a hacer lo propio, y por primera vez en toda la mañana soltó el bolso, descubriendo así que había agarrado el asa con bastante fuerza como para que le palidecieran los nudillos. Con todo, al apartarlo se sintió desprotegida de repente, como si abandonara una ciudad fortificada en plena guerra. Cuando Itachi se sentó, perezosamente, frente a ellas, comprendió por qué. El actor desvió sus irises carmesíes para fijarlos en ella y esbozar una sonrisa que debía estar prohibida por ley. No era una sonrisa de "me pone mirarte", ni de "sé que te pone que te mire", sino una sonrisa de "eres nueva en esto, y te deseo suerte con la bruja de mi agente", sólo que de una forma aniquiladoramente sensual. O a lo mejor eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. En cualquier caso, ella tiró con un hilo invisible de los músculos de sus mejillas para componer un catálogo de dientes que pretendía ser una sonrisa de respuesta.

-Bien, Itachi, empecemos con la rutina de hoy –comenzó a hablar Tsunade.

-.¿Te apetece un café? –Cortó él.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada capaz de agriar la leche.

-No –respondió ella, cortante. Suavizó ligeramente el tono para añadir-, gracias.

Él le lanzó una mirada con extra de sarcasmo.

-Le preguntaba a Sakura –a continuación se volvió hacia ésta, que se envaró instantáneamente-. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella negó con la cabeza como si le fuera la vida en ello, y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Tsunade, que había contemplado el proceso, enarcó las cejas. Aquélla tampoco duraría mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había unas normas. Normas que ella misma se había impuesto. Normas que había pasado a ordenador e impreso para tenerlas siempre presentes: en su armario, en la mesa de la cocina, en su cartera. Eran las siguientes:

1.-No lleves otra ropa que tus trajes de chaqueta, y nunca un color diferente de blanco, negro o gris.

2.-Nunca camines más allá de la cocina en su apartamento. Jamás.

3.-No le devuelvas la sonrisa.

Sakura tachó un día más en su calendario de paisajes de la Toscana. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero desde que empezó a trabajar con Itachi, se había convertido en una costumbre. Día tachado: día que no se sucumbía a él. Parecía sencillo, pero no lo era en absoluto: Tsunade se lo advirtió y ella se lo tomó a pitorreo hasta que le conoció. Se vio obligada a admitir que Tsunade tenía razón. Es más, cuando vio los DVDs que contenían la filmografía de Itachi (_Director's cut_), escenas eliminadas incluidas, comprendía perfectamente por qué era un mito casi erótico. Se le había secado la garganta viendo _Twins R Love_, y había acabado comprándose las dos primeras de _Calor en las aulas_ cuando tuvo que devolverle los DVDs a Tsunade, cosa que por cierto no habría hecho si ella no se los hubiera pedido. Ah, y estaba ahorrando para comprarse No molestar. Era una maldita groupie.

Ser fría con él no era nada fácil. No se trataba sólo de que fuese increíblemente atractivo o que tuviese una desconcertante facilidad a dejarse ver ligero de ropa, es que además era encantador. A veces, Sakura pensaba que en realidad él era un producto de su imaginación, y que ella estaba atada a una camilla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Bueno, lo pensó una vez, después de una reunión de tres horas en la mesa de la cocina de Itachi mientras él liaba varios kilos de hierbabuena en forma de cigarros, fumándose unos cuantos en el proceso.

Y era verdad: el aliento le olía a eucalipto.

Siempre que salía a su encuentro cuando Sakura llegaba a la casa, la saludaba, meloso, y ella le ordenaba que acabara de vestirse. Luego se sentaban en la cocina y ella le decía lo que tenía que hacer cada día. Mientras, él canturreaba las estrofas de _Where the wild roses grow_ y al final siempre decía, con tono fingidamente quejumbroso:

-Sakura, eres más fría que Siberia.

Y ella le miraba con gesto hosco, mientras se pasaba su propia lengua por el paladar, rogando interiormente por que él no se diera cuenta de que su mayor deseo era agarrarle de la pechera de la camisa y besarle hasta quedarse sin oxígeno.

Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía, porque eso equivalía a perder su única oportunidad de convertirse en agente de alguien famoso y cumplir así su sueño, absurdo pero suyo al fin y al cabo, de dedicar su vida a sacarle las castañas del fuego a otra persona. Lo cierto es que, visto así, casi cundía más acostarse con Itachi. Por suerte, siempre entraba en razón después de aquellas reflexiones. Era perseverante hasta rayar la tozudez, y un pedazo de hombre como era Itachi (pausa para respirar hondo) no iba a hacerla desistir de su propósito.

Nunca hablaban de temas personales. En la práctica, él era un extraño para ella más allá de su filmografía y algunos datos poco comprometidos que Tsunade le había proporcionado. Seguía sin soltar prenda de las chicas anteriores. Ella también era una completa desconocida para él, pero dudaba que le importase. Era tan pasota, tan dejado, que lo único que le importaba era que hubiese alguien ocupándose de sus asuntos, para así tener suficiente tiempo libre para sus actividades, es decir: dormir, fumar y sentirse un maharajá en las fiestas que organizaba cuatro días por semana en su apartamento, con las consecuentes actividades derivadas en las que Sakura prefería no pensar para evitar que le hirviera la sangre o alguna otra parte de su anatomía.

Al menos, él respetaba eso, como la respetaba a ella y a todas sus barreras. A pesar de su inevitable tonillo meloso a la par que irónico con el que arrullaba a las audiencias desde sus películas, era siempre muy correcto. Es más, era atento, un verdadero caballero que habría cuadrado con su fama de bestia sexual de no ser porque exudaba sensualidad por los cuatro costados. Aun encorsetada en sus trajes de chaqueta, Sakura se sentía una verdadera princesa vestida de Givenchy las pocas veces que sus asuntos les requerían fuera del apartamento y él insistía en pagar siempre. Cuando Sakura había tratado de protestar, él le había recordado con un tono de superioridad perfectamente medido que debía reservar su ridículo sueldo como niñera (ella no tenía muy claro si se refería a las prácticas que estaba realizando o a su verdadero trabajo como niñera los fines de semana, del que por supuesto él no tenía la menor idea) íntegro para ella sola.

Había algo en su manera de pronunciar ciertas palabras que removía algo dentro de ella y la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero no incómoda de incómoda, sino incómoda en el buen sentido, si es que lo hay. Podría decirse que la turbaba. Íntegro era una de esas palabras. Había otras, sobre todo cuando le oía murmurar la letra de _Where the wild roses grow_: "For her lips were the colour of the roses that grew down the river, all bloody and wild". Cuando Sakura buscó el significado de la letra completa de la canción, le hizo sentir un poco inquieta que una historia tan sangrienta sonara tan hipnótica en labios de aquel hombre. Pero, recordó, sólo era una canción.

Todo estaba bajo control.

Una mañana, la muchacha entró en la cocina del apartamento, como siempre, y tomó nota de las cosas que tenía que encargar al supermercado. Suspiró al ver las botellas vacías –otra noche larga en el palacio en las nubes de Itachi Uchiha- y las metió en una bolsa con intención de tirarlas al contenedor de reciclaje. No se dio cuenta de que Itachi había salido ya de la ducha y la observaba fumando uno de sus cigarros vegetarianos apoyado en el quicio de la puerta que separaba la zona segura de la zona privada en la que ella nunca debía entrar.

Casi dio un respingo cuando se dio la vuelta y le vio allí, expulsando aquel humo espeso, de color blanco como la leche, que creaba caprichosas volutas enroscadas entre sí, como la Oruga de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Sakura suspiró, tomó asiento como siempre y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo, poniendo una mesa de distancia entre ellos. Eso no evitó que la joven le mirase de forma maternal y declarase:

-Deberías dejar de fumar.

Itachi, aún con el cigarro en la boca, sonrió. Podía oír el sonido del escudo de Sakura resquebrajándose.

* * *

***Publicidad poco subliminal* .¿Conocéis _Inception_, la última de Christopher Nolan, protagonizada por Leo DiCaprio, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Ellen Page y un montón de actorazos más, conocida como_ Origen_ en España? Si la visteis y os gustó, pasaos por mi fic _OUT_. ¡Me interesan vuestras opiniones!**

**Y acerca de Itachi y Sakura... ¿qué pensáis? .¡Por cada review se regala un ticket para disfrutar de un sueño erótico con nuestro actor macizo predilecto! .¡Haced click! :D  
**


	2. Parte II  Tierra del Fuego

**.¡Hola a todas! Madre mía... hace cerca de un mes que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fic... ¡Vergüenza debería darme!**

**Lo cierto es que tuve un parón inmenso hacia la página once del documento original de Word. Por si os lo preguntábais, el producto final de esta locura tiene catorce páginas (no completas) con fuente Verdana 10 (my personal choice for writing). Tenía pensado el desenlace de este capítulo desde hace semanas, pero me costaba sacarlo, y al final ha quedado bastante bien... No sé, me gusta el resultado, pero espero vuestras opiniones para saber si esta percepción mía no es sólo el resultado de una vanidad desorbitada.**

**Curiosidades: la cita de Fangoria que acompaña a este segundo capítulo procede, como podéis ver, de la canción _Me odio cuando miento_. No es de mis preferidas, pero por algún motivo me encanta el título (estuve tentada de escribir un oneshot de Harry Potter con el mismo título), así que quise empapar este capítulo que vira dramáticamente hacia la tragedia con el espíritu de las promesas y las mentiras de las que habla la letra de esta canción. No obstante, al terminar de redactar las últimas líneas, la canción que sonaba en mi cabeza (y seguidamente en mi Windows Media Player) era _The perfect fit_, de The Dresden Dolls. Por si sois locas musicófilas (no existe esa palabra, me la he inventado) como yo ;)**

**En definitiva, que estaré esperando a saber qué opináis de la segunda parte de _La chica de prácticas_ antes de sumergirme de lleno en su tercera parte, porque los reviews me animan mucho, mucho, mucho a escribir para vosotros, lectores.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _Me odio cuando miento _pertenece a Fangoria.  
**

**

* * *

LA CHICA DE PRÁCTICAS**

Parte II: Tierra del Fuego

"Haciendo promesas que tú y yo sabemos que no hay que cumplir" (_Me odio cuando miento_)

Tenía veintisiete años y más dinero del que podía gastar.

Habían sido unos años dorados. Sólo con enseñar una mano en televisión, se multiplicaba la cantidad de ceros de sus cuentas corrientes. Por si fuera poco, su mánager le había tenido como a un verdadero niño mimado. Se había encargado de gestionar el dinero, realizando una serie de inversiones que aseguraban su futuro para cuando desnudarse en pantalla ya no le resultase tan rentable. Sin embargo, seguía siéndolo. Cobraba una suma de dinero nada desdeñable cada vez que pasaban alguna de sus películas en televisión. La última, en un ciclo sobre cine romántico para adolescentes en la primera mitad de los años noventa, había contado con una mesa redonda en la que él participó. La audiencia se triplicó y su bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico echaba humo. Sus fans, ésas que a la hora que él se levantaba estaban preparando la comida para sus maridos e hijos, le echaban de menos. Algunas no se cortaban a la hora de manifestarle que seguían teniendo fantasías con él. Resultaba halagador.

Cuando entró Tsunade a sustituir a su mánager, Itachi se atrevió a proponerle un proyecto que llevaba un tiempo acariciando: una serie de nuevas películas, parecidas a las de su época, pero poniéndole a él en papeles más adultos, y explotando en el argumento las fantasías sexuales de las mujeres casadas: un polvo aislado con un desconocido atractivo. Se sintió muy orgulloso de su idea hasta que vio a Tsunade, que por aquel entonces estaba en plena terapia para dejar de fumar, alzar las cejas y fruncir los labios en torno a la boquilla de su cigarro electrónico. A continuación replicó con el mismo tono que se utiliza para dar una lección a un niño pequeño:

-Itachi, eso ya existe. Se llama cine erótico, y créeme, mientras yo ocupe este puesto, no vas a caer tan bajo. Además, si lo que quieres es una excusa para follar gratis, tengo entendido que de eso no te falta, .¿me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba. Obtener sexo gratis era mucho más fácil que fingirlo apropiadamente delante de una cámara.

No tardó en acostumbrarse a no hacer nada. Desde que se estrenara su última película en cines en 1997 (hubo otra posterior, pero salió directamente en vídeo), poniendo fin a su contrato con la productora, se mantuvo en el limbo de las estrellas con su propio mito. Fue el año de _Titanic_, el inicio de una nueva era. El estudio decidió que las cintas de serie B como las suyas eran cosa del pasado, y optaron por centrarse en títulos nuevos, en estrellas jóvenes y en un papel más activo de producción. En pocas palabras: en cine de calidad.

No le preguntaron qué le parecía, pero probablemente habría estado demasiado ocupado para responder. Ocupado en sus sesiones de fotos, en sus fiestas, en sus chicas, en la espiral que algunos medios se empeñaban en llamar, con tintes melodramáticos, de autodestrucción, pero de la que salía ileso todas las semanas. Sabía que algunos periódicos sensacionalistas tuvieron guardado en sus ordenadores durante años un titular a la espera de que apareciese muerto en un charco de vómito. Se propuso no darles ese placer, y por eso redujo casi al mínimo su consumo de drogas, la magnitud de sus fiestas y, ante todo, la cantidad de información que filtraba al exterior. Tsunade estuvo encantada de ayudarle con todo eso, y él tenía que reconocer que su ayuda fue vital para llevar a buen puerto su paso de estrella mediática a discreto famoso cuyo rostro acechaba en cada parada de autobús, en cada póster publicitario, en cada página de revista. Estaba en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna, algo que Itachi, con su modestia habitual, definía diciendo que "era como Dios".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Kisa seguía allí. Con un gruñido, se incorporó y se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Tenía resaca, claro, pero eso era ya tan habitual en sus mañanas que cuando no la tenía se sentía excesivamente fresco al levantarse, y a veces se mareaba. Notaba el pelo enmarañado y pegado a la espalda, y en la habitación flotaba aún la esencia del penetrante perfume de Kisa, mezclado con otros olores que impregnaban la habitación como una masa viscosa. Itachi se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo, descorrió las cortinas y abrió ligeramente la ventana. Una brisa helada entró en el dormitorio y le hizo estremecer. En la cama, Kisa se revolvió, incómoda, antes de despertarse. Itachi le lanzó una mirada desde la ventana y le recordó:

-Deberías irte. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ella no dijo nada; se limitó a asentir, sumisa. Entonces, Itachi salió de la habitación. Le oyó cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño y a continuación, la voz ahogada de Madonna cantando _Vogue_. Él y su música _dance_. Incongruente, pero divertido en cierto modo.

Kisa suspiró mientras se rascaba una ceja. Como casi todas las chicas, había fantaseado con conocer a alguien, sentar la cabeza y tener una vida en común, ser feliz con alguien, para siempre. Como todas las chicas que habían conocido a Itachi Uchiha, había deseado que él fuese ese alguien, a la manera de las novelas románticas. Por desgracia, el actor tenía de héroe romántico lo que Danny DeVito de Míster América: nada en absoluto. Evidentemente, hacía tiempo que Kisa había asumido eso. Si seguía yendo a su casa era porque el sexo con él era, bueno, increíble. Itachi no era ningún príncipe azul, pero como contrapartida podía decirse que nunca le hacía ascos a echar una canita al aire. El sexo sin compromiso tenía su encanto, y la única pega que Kisa podía ponerle era esa manía suya de que las chicas abandonasen su cama, su dormitorio, su casa y su vida cuanto antes después del amanecer. Claro que, siendo lógica, eso de desayunar juntos se acercaba bastante al catálogo de actividades del héroe romántico que, recordemos, no era Itachi Uchiha. Así que Kisa se levantó y se vistió, como siempre, con la ropa limpia que traía en una pequeña bolsa de viaje cada vez que iba a acostarse con él. En el hall del edificio se cruzó con una chica de cabello rosa y traje de chaqueta de color gris, que apenas le prestó atención porque iba mirando unos papeles, pero Kisa sabía quién era, porque se había cruzado con ella. Y apretó la mandíbula cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la había visto varias veces en los últimos dos meses. No supo si sentirse una fracasada o no, porque ella no duró tanto.

Sakura oyó claramente el ruido de la ducha al final del pasillo. Y a Madonna, claro. Aquel día el loft de Itachi tenía un aspecto más caótico que de costumbre. Cuando vio el tanga de encaje rojo en el suelo entendió por qué. Sacó el teléfono y llamó a la asistenta que iba tres veces por semana para solicitarle una visita de urgencia al ático del actor aquella misma tarde. Cuando colgó, oyó la voz de Itachi:

-.¿Vamos de paseo esta tarde?

Estaba apoyado en el umbral de aquella puerta que ella nunca debía cruzar. Solía acodarse allí, y Sakura estaba convencida de que lo hacía por pura provocación.

-Sí –respondió-. Tienes una sesión de fotos con Sai para la revista _Glam_.

Él alzó una ceja.

-.¿_Glam_? .¿No es una revista de moda?

-Sí, pero tienen mucho interés en que hagáis una sesión con las últimas tendencias masculinas –la chica tomó asiento a la mesa de la cocina, y él cogió el cenicero que había encima para encenderse un cigarro antes de hacer lo propio-. Sai es muy famoso actualmente, y _Sweet You _está levantando muchas expectativas entre sus fans.

Itachi ahogó una carcajada.

-.¿Qué esperan, un Óscar a la Mejor Película de Habla No Inglesa? –Preguntó, sarcástico.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que a sus fans les llega con verle en la pantalla grande –fue su respuesta-. El caso es que algún periodista ocurrente ha decidido que hacer el _remake _le convierte en el Itachi Uchiha de esta generación y algunos medios se han hecho eco de esa afirmación.

-Las revistas y sus putas comparaciones –Itachi dio una calada larga, hastiada-. También yo fui el equivalente a otro tío en mi generación. No me acuerdo de quién se trataba.

-El caso es que quieren las fotos. En plan: dos grandes juntos. Elige al que más te guste.

Itachi le lanzó una ojeada. Sakura hablaba con naturalidad, era rotunda, decía lo que pensaba. No se le había escapado ese tonillo escéptico que impregnaba sus palabras, como si ella misma pensara que aquella comparación era una solemne tontería. Pero claro, ésa no era más que su interpretación. Otras chicas de prácticas le habrían confesado, temblorosas, lo que él quisiera oír tan sólo mirándolas de cierta manera. Pero no ella; Sakura estaba hecha de otra pasta. Una pasta que le gustaba.

El actor exhaló una de sus nubes de humo lechoso.

-Espero que terminemos pronto –dijo-. Esta noche tengo una fiesta.

Sakura alzó una ceja sin proponérselo, y preguntó con tono de censura:

-.¿Otra?

Él la miró directamente. Era algo que hacía mucho, y Sakura se sentía orgullosa de haber conseguido dejar de temblar como una hoja cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Itachi replicó:

-Si te refieres a lo de anoche, no fue una fiesta propiamente dicha. Fue más bien una... velada íntima.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. Estaba claro que su concepto de "velada íntima" difería del de Itachi. Lo que suponía que él había tenido la noche pasada era algo que, en su mapa de relaciones, se acercaba más al Sexo Salvaje Gratuito. Pero tampoco es que a ella le importase con quién se relacionaba y cómo lo hacía, faltaría más.

-Bueno, mientras volvamos antes de las nueve y media, que será cuando empiece a venir la gente... –dijo Itachi.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y casi sin querer echó una ojeada a los armarios medio vacíos de la cocina. Le constaba que la despensa del actor no estaba preparada para apagar la sed de sus invitados, que bebían licores como si fueran agua. Él adivinó sus pensamientos, y explicó:

-Unos amigos se encargan del abastecimiento, puedes estar tranquila, no voy a mandarte a que me hagas la compra.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia él, como impulsada por un resorte.

-Es mi trabajo –soltó a bocajarro.

-Ya lo sé –Itachi dio una parsimoniosa calada a su cigarro.

Se sintió ridícula de repente.

-Quiero decir que no me importa hacerlo –se explicó-, porque entra dentro de mis funciones.

Él sonrió. Siendo franco, Sakura le parecía adorable. Pero sus tiernos veinte años le parecían a años luz de su propia edad, y pensar en ella de una forma que no fuese fraternal se le antojaba rayano a la perversidad. Era siete años mayor que ella, tantos como los pecados capitales, que por cierto, había cometido a lo largo de toda su vida, en mayor o menor medida. Aplastó la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero de cristal que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y abrió su pitillera de acero, donde guardaba más cigarros, ya que tenía por costumbre liar varios de una vez y tener reservas para varios días. Pocas cosas le molestaban más que necesitar un chute de hierba luisa y descubrir que todavía estaba en la maceta. Sin embargo, no sacó inmediatamente otro pitillo, sino que se los quedó mirando con aire ausente.

-.¿Te importa si fumo? –Preguntó de repente.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos para mirarle. Era la primera vez que le pedía permiso. Su voz sonó inequívocamente sorprendida al responder:

-No... Adelante.

Pero el gesto del actor al prender el cigarro con el encendedor fue de desgana, y eso sí que la sorprendió. Itachi había empezado a comportarse de una forma muy... rara. Dio una primera calada, expulsó el humo con energía y habló:

-Me gustaría hacerte una confesión. Es algo que nunca le he contado a nadie.

Sakura apretó los labios, y la suave curva de su rostro se tensó en torno a su mandíbula. Aquello contravenía sus normas personales respecto a Itachi, pero algo le decía que él no era de los que cuentan su vida, y que si quería hacerlo, es que lo necesitaba. Ella no era tan fría como para dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

-Te escucho –respondió al fin, con tono de confidente.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, y ella apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que no era como las que ya había visto, una sonrisa de portada de película, que hacía ruborizarse a las chicas. Itachi Uchiha tenía muchas sonrisas, pero aquélla no la había visto nunca, y tuvo la certeza de que, al igual que sus confesiones, no era algo que regalase a cualquiera. Era una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad, pero también era una sonrisa compungida. Sakura lo descubrió cuando él dijo:

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

-.¿...Qué?

Itachi hizo algo que jamás antes le había visto hacer: desvió la mirada. Pareció un gesto casual, sencillamente dejó de mirar a Sakura para fijar su atención en el cenicero, pero él era de esas personas que no dejan de mirar a los ojos a la gente con la que hablaban, generalmente porque sabía que así tenía la sartén por el mango. Pero en ese momento había dejado de mirarla, y ella se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó atónita: _"Está bajando la guardia. Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío"_. Se sintió desprotegida, indefensa.

No obstante, él volvió a sonreír, cínico, esta vez.

-Hace ya seis años. Cómo pasa el tiempo, es increíble, .¿no te parece?

Ella sacudió la cabeza:

-Pero si es el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres, .¿por qué demonios celebras una fiesta? –Sonó furiosa, y se arrepintió enseguida. La idea le indignaba, verdad, pero no era asunto suyo.

-Lo hago para no pensar en ello –respondió Itachi, y la muchacha dio un respingo. En aquel instante, el actor que había poblado los sueños húmedos de toda una generación y parte de la siguiente parecía increíblemente... vulnerable. Itachi resopló antes de explicar-. Cuando sucedió, llevábamos años sin hablarnos. Mi padre me machacó durante todo el instituto para que fuese el mejor, porque parecía tener claro que iba a entrar en el Ejército como él, pero yo no estaba por la labor. Detestaba la idea de ser como él, y trataba de desmarcarme de los cánones impuestos por mi familia tanto como me era posible. Un día que hice campana me presenté a un cásting sólo por hacer algo. Acabaron fichándome de rebote para protagonizar una película.

-_Calor en las aulas _–dijo Sakura, sólo por contribuir a la conversación.

Él volvió a mirarla y recuperó momentáneamente aquella sonrisa suya tan increíble.

-Exacto.

-.¿Y qué pasó? –Preguntó la joven, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Pues, como puedes imaginar, que me retiraron el saludo. Bueno, y me borraron del testamento. Dejé de existir para ellos –Itachi volvió a alzar la vista para fijarla en la chica, y tuvo que ahogar una risita para decir-. Pero no llores, Sakura.

Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pestañeó, avergonzada, para tratar de disiparlas. Él la contemplaba con una sonrisa casi dulce.

-Lo siento –se disculpó entrecortadamente-. Es muy triste.

Se preguntó si parecía muy ñoña llorando las desgracias de otra persona, pero lo cierto era que le compadecía, aunque él le hubiese contado los acontecimientos de forma un tanto distante. Mientras, Itachi la contemplaba en silencio, inmóvil como una estatua. Había depositado el cigarro sobre el cenicero, donde se consumía calladamente, el humo flotando perezosamente entre ellos y dispersando su aroma a albahaca quemada.

-Es curioso –comentó Itachi-, pero ahora que te lo he contado, me siento un poco mejor. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba que alguien lo supiera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se decía amargamente que también podía haberse desahogado contándoselo a cualquiera de las innumerables chicas con las que se había acostado desde que inició aquella locura hechizando a las japonesas desde el celuloide de _Calor en las aulas_.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que había conseguido que empatizase con él. Había derribado de un plumazo todas las barreras que Sakura se había esforzado en levantar durante aquellos dos primeros meses de prácticas, y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse. Empezó a sentirse muy inquieta, e Itachi debió darse cuenta, ya que se inclinó sobre la mesa en dirección a Sakura y le preguntó:

-.¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura notó una ola de calor avanzarle desde la nuca hasta las mejillas de manera terriblemente gráfica.

-Estoy bien –logró responder con un hilo de voz-. Sólo un poco mareada.

-Puedes entrar al baño, si quieres –ofreció Itachi mientras señalaba la dirección en que se hallaba el aseo.

Ella siguió su dedo índice con la mirada, y se le secó la boca al ver que su destino era el oscuro pasillo que conducía al dormitorio y, al parecer, a otras habitaciones privadas de Itachi. Se volvió hacia él y negó tímidamente con la cabeza mientras aducía:

-Sólo ha sido una bajada de tensión, no te preocupes.

El acento en los ojos carmesíes no varió.

-.¿Seguro? –Quiso asegurarse.

-Sí –asintió Sakura, mirándole a los ojos. Tenía la extraña certeza de que él conocía sus pensamientos más secretos, que sabía que no quería cruzar aquel umbral, y por qué.

Él era la serpiente que tentó a Eva en el Paraíso, pero también era la fruta prohibida del Árbol del Bien y del Mal. En aquel momento, Sakura descubrió que estaba condenada. Caería en sus redes tarde o temprano.

No podía permitirlo. No, habiendo llegado tan lejos.

-Deberíamos irnos. La directora artística de _Glam _quiere hablar con Sai y contigo antes de la sesión.

Él la miró con aire de sospecha.

-.¿Estás en condiciones de venir? –Preguntó.

-.¿Yo? Sí, claro –Sakura luchó por ofrecer un aspecto saludable. Lo cierto era que nunca se había sentido más lúcida.

Itachi suspiró, dio tres rápidas y largas caladas a lo que quedaba del cigarro y anunció mientras lo extinguía aplastándolo entre las cenizas del anterior:

-Voy a ponerme presentable. Tardo cinco minutos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedó sentada mientras Itachi desaparecía por el pasillo prohibido. Lo cierto era que temía ponerse en pie y descubrir que la verticalidad no era un valor seguro. Tenía muy claras las ideas, pero no tenía claro hasta qué punto tenían éstas la capacidad de salvarla.

Mientras hablaba con Itachi aquel día se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no podían continuar así. Ella no era de piedra, no era inmune al poderoso atractivo físico del actor ni a su encanto personal. Era algo de lo que tenía que haberse dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero confió en su autocontrol para mantener a raya sus sentimientos. Hasta entonces, Itachi y ella habían sido dos países diferentes, con fronteras definidas y cerradas. No contaba con que él sacase la artillería pesada y mutase, ante sus propios ojos, en el hombre perfecto. Podía perdonarle todos sus defectos si volvía a abrirle su corazón poniendo aquella cara tan adorable, y eso _sí_ que era peligroso. Las barreras de Sakura no estaban preparadas para esa clase de ataque. Por eso prefería plantarse antes de caer en la tentación. Presentaría su dimisión a Tsunade antes de dejarse consumir por las llamas de la Tierra del Fuego.

Hablando del diablo, Itachi salía en aquel momento. Dios, debería ser un delito llevar esa camisa negra de algodón. Horrorizada, Sakura descubrió que sus sentimientos reprimidos habían escapado definitivamente a su control. Podría considerarse afortunada si lograba no saltar encima de Itachi en lo que quedaba de día.

-.¿Quieres que vayamos en coche? –Preguntó el actor.

-Había pensado llamar a un chófer de la compañía –contestó ella.

-No será necesario. Ahora que no está Tsunade para obligarnos a viajar en su cacerola con ruedas, me permitirás que te lleve en un coche de verdad.

Bueno, al menos con eso consiguió apartar la mente de Sakura de ciertos pensamientos poco éticos.

-No sabía que conducías, Itachi-san –era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, pero bueno, de perdidos al río. Total, ya estaba loca por él.

El actor le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

-Un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse dejarse ver sin un vehículo que deje constancia del lugar que ocupa –se encaminó a la puerta del loft, y Sakura le siguió-. Además, ya sabes que entre hombres, el coche adquiere un significado fálico.

Oh, maldición. Otra vez aquella manera suya de pronunciar ciertas palabras. Mientras descendían por el ascensor hasta el garaje, Sakura enumeró un auténtico decálogo de sensaciones que le había provocado el oírle decir "fálico". Cuando dimitiese, iba a tener que hacer terapia de grupo. Aquel hombre la estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana potencial sin haberla tocado siquiera. Era demencial.

El garaje del bloque era amplio, lleno de vehículos de marcas alemanas. Sin ser ninguna experta en coches, Sakura contó cinco modelos distintos de Mercedes y ocho Volkswagen New Beetle de colores diferentes. Siguió obedientemente a Itachi hasta que le oyó decir:

-_Voilà_.

Sí, Sakura no entendía de coches, pero reconocía un cochazo cuando lo veía. Y aquel flamante Lamborghini Cayman de color plata era un verdadero cochazo.

-.¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó su orgulloso dueño.

-Muy... fálico –fue la única definición que se le ocurrió. Lo cierto es que era uno de esos coches que quitan el habla.

Como reacción, Itachi esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa. Accionó el cierre automático desde el llavero y las luces delanteras parpadearon como respuesta.

-De acuerdo, querida –habló el actor cuando se hubo acomodado en el asiento del conductor-. ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

Sakura tragó saliva. Sí, aquel coche le iba a la perfección.

-A la redacción de la revista _Glam_ –respondió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Oh, Señor. Que alguien le hiciera callar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomar todas las fotografías en una tarde fue un verdadero reto.

Bastó una mirada para que se hiciese patente la mutua antipatía entre los dos actores. La estrella consagrada y el _idol_ emergente no parecían nada cómodos compartiendo decorado para las fotografías. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Sakura estuvo al borde, más de una vez, de telefonear a Tsunade para que acudiese a la sesión de fotos y llamara al orden, al menos, a Itachi. Al final, el protagonista de _Calor en las aulas_ (y sus secuelas) dio una lección de profesionalidad y enamoró a la cámara (y a todas las mujeres presentes) con su buen hacer. Las sesiones de fotos carecían de secretos para él.

Cuando al fin salieron de la redacción de _Glam_, terminaba de anochecer. Las luces de neón de la ciudad se habían encendido, anunciando toda clase de productos y servicios en llamativos colores. Los sonidos de un local de _pachinko_ en el que docenas de ludópatas dilapidaban su sueldo llegaba mezclada con las estridentes voces de los anuncios retransmitidos en las pantallas gigantes de algunos edificios.

Itachi se volvió hacia Sakura.

-.¿Te llevo a casa? –Preguntó.

Ella sabía lo que debía responder, pero su cerebro se resistía vehementemente a articular una negativa. Rebuscó algo en su bolso para ganar tiempo y se dio cuenta de que su boli, su preciado bolígrafo de la suerte, no estaba. Repasó mentalmente su recorrido por la redacción de la revista hasta que se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, se lo había dejado en la sala donde se reunieron con la directora artística al principio de la jornada.

-.¿Sakura? –Llamó su atención Itachi.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarle. Aquella noche estaba arrebatador.

-Me he dejado una cosa –explicó ella-. Márchate tú, yo cogeré el metro para ir a casa.

Itachi frunció el ceño. No parecía conforme. Consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-Si no vas a tardar mucho, puedo esperarte igual.

Ella apretó los labios. Claro que quería que le llevara, pero no era lo más prudente.

-Déjalo, no te molestes. No estoy segura de dónde lo he dejado. Me llevará un rato dar con él –mintió.

-Como quieras –concluyó Itachi-. Me iré yendo entonces.

-De acuerdo –se despidió Sakura-. Hasta mañana.

El actor respondió con un vago gesto con la mano. La chica le miró subirse al coche antes de que alguna viandante llegase a reconocerle y arrancar el motor. Con limpieza, Itachi puso en movimiento el vehículo, cuyas luces pasaron a confundirse con las del resto de coches que circulaban por la ciudad a aquellas horas. Lo cierto era que, salvo por la sesión de fotos, la salida al exterior parecía haber sentado bien a Itachi. Sakura se había preguntado muchas veces, durante sus primeros días cuidando del actor, por qué vivía recluido en su apartamento como si fuera Rapunzel. Era una bestia enjaulada y solitaria, y todo porque ya no era una estrella como diez años atrás y sus escarceos de juventud amenazaban con sepultarle. Pero había otras maneras de protegerle, .¿verdad? Tenía que haberlas.

Sakura regresó a la sala donde se habían reunido antes de la sesión. La mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado ya, y las salas y corredores eran tomados por el personal de limpieza, que se deslizaba como sombras en la noche. Tanteó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor y aguardó a que los fluorescentes iluminaran la sala con su luz blanca e impersonal para lanzar una mirada general. No había gran cosa encima de la mesa: unos papeles mecanografiados y su bolígrafo, claro. Satisfecha, Sakura lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolso. Había hecho todos los exámenes de la carrera con aquel boli, y sólo sacó buenas notas. Era una especie de amuleto para ella.

Los caracteres impresos en uno de los folios grapados que descansaban sobre la mesa llamaron su atención, que se encendió como una sirena. Obedeciendo a un impulso, la chica los cogió y empezó a leerlos. Chasqueó la lengua al descubrir que se trataba de la copia del contrato por la sesión de fotos que pertenecía a Itachi. Señor, .¿cómo podía ser tan descuidado? Se suponía que una de las tres copias era para él, ella ya había guardado la que pertenecía a la productora para la que trabajaba. Hizo lo propio con aquélla que acababa de encontrar, aliviada de haber dado con ella antes que cualquier otra persona. Se la llevaría al día siguiente.

"_No, espera. Mañana no será posible. Voy a dimitir mañana"_. El aire abandonó sus pulmones durante un instante. No había caído en ello. Tenía pensado dimitir al día siguiente, y no volvería a verle más, no en persona. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, un nudo demasiado doloroso. _".¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Sólo es una absurda fantasía sexual, tampoco es que me viera formando un hogar con él"_. Trató de convencerse de lo incómodo y estúpido que sería ir al supermercado con el tipo que anunciaba en todas las estaciones de metro el desodorante masculino con el aroma más viril del mercado mientras buscaba la salida del edificio. Por algún motivo, una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar sus propias convicciones. Genial, además de ninfómana, se estaba volviendo bipolar.

Había oscurecido por completo cuando llegó a la calle. Sakura se detuvo un instante en mitad de la acera. Para las personas que se cruzaron con ella debía ofrecer un aspecto muy reflexivo, pero lo cierto era que tenía la mente completamente en blanco, por lo que no tuvo muy clara la procedencia del impulso de ir a entregarle a Itachi su copia del contrato en aquel preciso instante, pero lo obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces. Fue ya en el metro cuando empezó a comerse la cabeza de verdad: .¿debía decirle que iba a dimitir al día siguiente? Si lo hacía, .¿cómo planteárselo? .¿Y si no se lo tomaba bien? .¿Sería lo bastante madura como para encajar su reacción? O peor… ¿y si se alegraba? Todavía estaba dándole vueltas cuando se halló frente al inmenso edificio donde él vivía, con sus ventanas iluminadas como estrellas eléctricas de la noche de la capital japonesa. Era su última oportunidad para darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero si de algo podía presumir Sakura, era de su valentía, así que respiró hondo y cogió el ascensor.

En el rellano del ático oyó la música ahogada que procedía del apartamento, junto a las voces y las risas. Se quedó de piedra: había olvidado que aquella noche había fiesta en casa de Itachi. Se mordió el labio inferior, planteándose si debía dar marcha atrás y entregarle la copia del contrato a Tsunade cuando dimitiese para que fuese ella quien se lo devolviese a su dueño. Sin embargo, una rebelde vocecita comenzó a protestar en su interior que no quería que las últimas palabras que había oído de Itachi fuesen "Como quieras. Me iré yendo entonces". _".¿Y qué esperas?"_, le dijo a esa irresponsable parte de sí misma, _".¿Un apasionado beso ante una puesta de sol?"_. Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia consigo misma, lo cual no hacía sino incrementar la preocupación que sentía por su salud mental.

La chica oyó la puerta del ascensor abriéndose de nuevo y dio un respingo. Pasó junto a ella una pareja, joven, ambos vestidos a la moda, que le lanzaron una mirada de soslayo acompañada de unas risitas. Tenían razón: debía parecer… no, no quería pensar en lo que debía parecer allí plantada, con su sobrio traje de chaqueta. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras el chico y la chica llamaban al timbre y se volvían para mirarla con un gesto tan burlón como indiscreto. _"Podéis reíros cuanto queráis, yo tengo la llave que abre esa puerta"_, se sorprendió pensando. Pero bueno, .¿qué clase de retroceso en su madurez mental estaba experimentando? La puerta se abrió, pero al otro lado se hallaba un tipo al que Sakura no conocía, aunque lo cierto era que le sonaba, con ese cabello plateado tan característico, engominado hacia atrás, y la camisa de Armani abierta casi hasta los abdominales, dejando ver la gruesa cadena de plata sobre su piel clara. Saludó afectuosamente a la pareja que acababa de llegar y se hizo a un lado para hacerles pasar. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la muchacha, y se dirigió a ella:

-.¿Puedo ayudarte?

-.¿Eh? .¡No! O sí… -Titubeó Sakura. La expresión de aquel tipo le aclaró que debía tener pinta de fan acosadora, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar, con voz firme-. Soy la manager de Uchiha Itachi-san. Me llamo Haruno. He venido a darle algo que olvidó esta tarde en la redacción de la revista _Glam_, donde estuvimos trabajando.

Notó la mirada del hombre como si fuese un escáner, y cuando pensó que iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices y a llamar a la policía, se sorprendió cuando se hizo a un lado y la invitó a pasar:

-.¡Entra, entra! Itachi me matará si se entera de que te he tenido tanto tiempo esperando –dijo, con gesto divertido.

"_Bueno, aunque hubiese sido así, podría haber entrado por mis propios medios"_, se dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no era una impostora. Teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente a esas horas sería una desempleada más, no podía evitar sentirse como una. Pasó un tipo llevando una bandeja con copas llenas hasta el borde. El tipo que le había abierto la puerta le detuvo y cogió sendas copas. Le tendió una cuyo espumoso contenido era de un intenso rosa y alardeó:

-Prueba este cóctel, es creación mía. Lo llamo _Sakura_.

La chica enarcó las cejas. ¿Le estaría gastando una broma?

-Suena genial –se forzó a decir.

-Sabe mejor –dijo él-. Pruébalo.

La muchacha obedeció. Dio un sorbo al líquido, y el sabor de las fresas explotó en su boca. Tenía cierto regusto amargo al final, pero era delicioso. Sonrió al desconocido con los ojos brillantes.

-.¡Me encanta! –Exclamó, tratando de hacerse oír sobre el barullo de la multitud.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa lobuna, pero Sakura pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Sonaba una canción que no conocía, aunque reconocía la voz de Beyoncé entre los matices _dance _y _soul_ de la música, que por cierto sonaba hipnótica.

-Me encanta esta canción –dijo el tipo-. ¿Quieres bailar?

Sakura apuró su copa. A su alrededor, los cuerpos ondulaban al ritmo de la música. Le apetecía dejarse llevar con ellos.

-Vale –se oyó decir.

El tipo sonrió de nuevo. Le tendió otra copa llena de _Sakura_ y cogió a la chica de la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Por cierto, me llamo Hidan. Espero oírtelo decir en algún momento de la noche –dijo, sugerente.

Sakura pestañeó rápido, y las tenues luces de la sala se transformaron en serpientes luminosas que se escurrían por las umbrías paredes.

-Yo me llamo… -no acabó la frase, porque se le olvidó lo que estaba diciendo.

La copa se le escurrió de entre los dedos, pero Hidan la atrapó en el aire. La dejó en una bandeja cercana y se hizo con una tercera copa rosa. Sakura la recibió con una sonrisa bobalicona. ¡Qué divertido era aquello!

-Itachi y tú… ¿sois muy cercanos? –Preguntó Hidan. Sakura notaba su aliento más cerca de lo que nunca había sentido el de ningún hombre.

-Mmm… no –respondió, con la voz pastosa. Lo cierto era que no se podía decir que fuesen amigos exactamente, pero…

_Es algo que nunca le he contado a nadie._

Sakura se envaró en brazos de Hidan. Dio un traspié, y él la sostuvo. Itachi. Lo había olvidado por completo, .¿cómo era posible?

Miró al desconocido a los ojos y se asustó al comprobar cómo la miraba. Tanteó el mueble más cercano para depositar en él la copa de la que había estado bebiendo, ahora vacía. Dedujo que aquella bebida que se llamaba como ella debía tener bastante alcohol, porque se estaba mareando. Es más, estaba a punto de volver a perder la cabeza…

-Itachi –logró decir-. Tengo que ver a Itachi.

Hidan frunció el ceño, molesto. Las luces volvieron a hormiguear. Tuvo la sensación de que las cosas iban a empezar a dar vueltas, como un tiovivo endemoniado. Insistió:

-.¿Puedes llevarme donde esté Itachi, por favor?

El hombre resopló, molesto, pero lo hizo: agarró a Sakura del brazo –bastante fuerte, le hacía daño, pero no se quejó- y la llevó a través de la gente que hablaba, bailaba y se enrollaba en el salón de aquella casa que ella había visto siempre vacía, cuando la fiesta había terminado. Oyó la voz de Hidan:

-Senpai, esta chica te está buscando. ¿La conoces?

Ah, genial, las vueltas habían empezado. Notaba las piernas más flojas que antes.

El actor estaba sentado en su sofá de cuero negro. A su izquierda estaba Kisa, radiante con su vestido azul celeste; a su derecha se apretujaban Hana y Yume, que competían como siempre por su atención. Estaba bebiendo su aristocrático _bourbon _con hielo y, gracias al _disc-jockey_, su salón estaba lleno con su música preferida. Lo último que habría esperado era que Hidan se presentase delante de él llevando del brazo a la chica que no pensaba ver hasta más de doce horas más tarde. Itachi se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

-Es mi manager –declaró.

Hidan alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que fuese verdad. No es que le importara realmente cuando la hizo pasar.

Las tenues luces iluminaban el rostro de Sakura. Su cuello se curvaba en ángulos inusuales, como si no pudiese soportar el peso de aquella cabeza. Dedicó una sonrisa a Itachi cuando logró reconocerle y le saludó, con un grito absurdo:

-.¡Ah! .¡Hola!

El actor oyó las risas de Hana y Yume tras él. Se reían de Sakura, y aquello le molestó como si lo hicieran de él mismo. Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia que ellas no captaron y se acercó a la chica para refugiarla en sus brazos, lejos de aquel buitre que era Hidan. Éste le miró con despecho y masculló:

-Bueno, pues ahí la tienes. Toda tuya.

Sakura se agarró a los pliegues de la camisa de Itachi y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. El actor se tensó como la cuerda de un arpa; ninguno de los dos gestos pasaron desapercibidos al perspicaz Hidan. Conocía los hábitos de Itachi y no le cupo la menor duda de que acababa de marcar su territorio. Una lástima, pero si algo no faltaba en las fiestas de su amigo, eso eran chicas.

-Ocúpate de Hana y Yume antes de que se saquen los ojos –siseó Itachi.

-Así lo haré, senpai –maulló Hidan, divertido.

El actor inició así el camino que separaba su trono de rey de las fiestas a su dormitorio, donde pensaba dejar a Sakura hasta que se le pasase la borrachera o intoxicación (le constaba que a Hidan le gustaba aderezar sus cócteles con "pastillas de la felicidad" que potenciaban el efecto del alcohol) o lo que fuera. Por algún motivo, deseó echarles a todos en aquel preciso instante. Lo que fuese para que Sakura lograse descansar y regresase a su yo habitual.

La muchacha era vagamente consciente de que atravesaban la vivienda. Empezó a darse cuenta de dónde se dirigían cuando vio acercarse el oscuro arco que conectaba a un pasillo que ella había jurado no cruzar nunca. Se dispararon las alarmas en su cabeza, pero tenía tanto sueño… y tantas ganas de bailar al mismo tiempo… Se agarró a la camisa de Itachi, que tiraba de ella con sorprendente facilidad. No encendió las luces para hacerla pasar a la habitación, simplemente la tendió en la cama y cerró la puerta. Se hizo el silencio, pero ambos tenían aún los oídos llenos de ruido, que hormigueaba como si oyeran la música a kilómetros de distancia. Itachi suspiró y encendió a tientas el flexo de acero que tenía en la mesilla de noche. La chica, deslumbrada, se tapó los ojos, y él desvió el foco, haciendo que apuntase a la pared. Un ángulo de la habitación quedó bañado en el resplandor; el resto siguió lleno de tinieblas.

-Sakura, .¿a qué has venido? –Preguntó Itachi, tratando de no dar un tono demasiado paternal a sus palabras.

-Te dejaste una cosa en la redacción de la revista –respondió ella, con voz pastosa.

-.¿Y no podías esperar a mañana? –Inquirió, exasperado.

-No –contestó Sakura-. Mañana no estaré contigo.

La manera de formular la frase le provocó un escalofrío. Sin pensarlo, agarró la mano de la chica y preguntó:

-.¿Por qué?

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sakura se volvió hacia él y le miró directamente, con sus grandes ojos verdes muy abiertos, sorprendentemente lúcidos pese a la descomunal borrachera que llevaba encima.

-Porque voy a dimitir antes de que me lleves a la cama.

La parte más cínica del actor estuvo a punto de replicar que ya era un poco tarde para eso, porque ya estaba en su cama, pero se contuvo.

-No voy a hacer eso –dijo, con suavidad.

-Acabarás haciéndolo –le contradijo ella-, y yo querré que lo hagas. Yo quería… -Sakura eructó-. Yo quería ser una gran manager, y viajar por el mundo con alguien muy famoso, ayudándole en todo lo que necesitara. Hay tantos sitios que quiero conocer… Italia. ¿Has estado en Italia, Itachi? Yo iría contigo si me lo pidieras, te ayudaría en todo lo que hiciera falta, pero… no si me acuesto contigo. Creo que me gustas, me gustas mucho, y eso es malo. Antes de que me eche Tsunade, prefiero irme yo. Pensaba que era preferible hacerlo con el orgullo intacto, porque es lo que haces con todas, pero ahora sé que si no me marcho cuanto antes, lo que harás es romperme el corazón.

Y él, que había escuchado impertérrito toda su confesión, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios, conmovido, la besó como nunca había besado a ninguna mujer, poniendo cada fibra de su ser en aquel beso. Ella, borracha como estaba, apenas pudo devolvérselo, pero a él no le importaba: sólo quería que supiera, besándola, que jamás nadie le había dicho nada parecido. Se había acostado con docenas de mujeres, pero ninguna le había dicho nunca que le quería, porque todas perseguían lo que creyeron que él buscaba, y ahora era Sakura, precisamente la única que no podía, la que le inflamaba el corazón con su confesión cargada de ternura.

Al separarse de ella, Itachi comprobó que se había quedado dormida. Tenía que mantener la mente fría, aunque fuese difícil. Era duro, pero ella tenía razón: debía renunciar a él, y él a ella, para que la pequeña e ingenua Sakura alcanzase su sueño. La muchacha se acurrucó en la almohada, y él la tapó con una manta que tenía siempre en el sillón de su cuarto. Luego se puso en pie y se alejó de ella de espaldas, para no dejar de mirarla a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Eres la chica más especial que he conocido, y quiero estar contigo para siempre –dijo en voz alta, pero ella ni se inmutó.

Itachi, sabiendo que no podría decírselo a la cara, optó por salir dándole la espalda.

* * *

**Pregunta del millón: .¿creéis que habrá sexo entre Itachi y Sakura? .¿Os gustaría que resolviesen sus diferencias con las manos o preferís un casto beso de buenas noches? Hacédmelo saber en vuestros reviews, porque os advierto que pienso tener en cuenta vuestra opinión... ¡Y eso te incluye, gael1611, recuerda que éste es tu fic!**

**.¡Haced click, haced click!  
**


	3. Parte III Roma

**Hace más de un año que actualicé esta historia... Y finalmente, he aquí el desenlace. Tuve la mitad escrita durante mucho tiempo, pero luego perdí el interés y además no veía manera de sacarla adelante. Siento la larguísima espera a la que os he sometido, y espero que, pese a todo, os guste el desenlace de este fanfic, bastante más dramático de lo que pensaba que saldría...**

**La canción de Fangoria que encabeza este último capítulo es _Electricistas_, y como me pasa a menudo, no es de mis preferidas para escuchar pero me gusta su letra.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestra paciencia.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _Electricistas _pertenece a Fangoria.**

* * *

**LA CHICA DE PRÁCTICAS**

Parte III: Roma

"Es un problema eléctrico que sólo afecta al corazón" (_Electricistas_)

Tsunade abrió sin miramientos la puerta del piso de Itachi, como en los viejos tiempos. No estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, en parte porque la noche anterior se había fundido dieciséis mil yenes en una máquina tragaperras, pero también porque había tratado de llamar unas siete veces a Sakura desde que entró a trabajar, y en todas esas ocasiones un mensaje le informó de que el número al que llamaba estaba "apagado o fuera de cobertura". Y Tsunade, que ya tenía cierta experiencia, se temió lo peor.

La puerta hizo un ruido seco al golpear la pared, y Tsunade oyó una voz masculina quejarse:

-.¡Hey!

Sorprendida, la mujer se asomó a la sala de estar. Itachi se desperezaba en su sofá de cuero negro, aún vestido con la arrugada ropa que debió llevar la noche anterior y rodeado por los vestigios de una fiesta salvaje. Tsunade torció el gesto con desagrado, pero se repuso para preguntarle:

-.¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces durmiendo aquí? –Normalmente, Itachi dormía en su cama cayese la que cayese, y por lo general, no lo hacía solo.

Él se incorporó, perezoso. Tenía las cervicales hechas puré.

-Bueno, podría decirse que cuando acabó la fiesta, estaba demasiado agotado como para irme a la cama, así que decidí pasar aquí la noche –el actor aguantó la mirada de escepticismo de Tsunade y prosiguió-. Pensé que por fuerza se tenía que dormir bien en un sofá tan caro.

Tsunade, con las cejas enarcadas, no hizo esperar su respuesta:

-Mientes fatal, y encima pareces olvidar que pocas personas te tienen tan calado como yo, Uchiha Itachi. Y hablando de calar a la gente, ¿sabes algo de Sakura?

El intenso silencio del actor le sirvió como respuesta. Tsunade respiró con fuerza por la nariz y preguntó, mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio:

-.¿Está en tu habitación?

Pero Itachi la detuvo y dijo:

-Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no me he acostado con ella.

La mujer le miró con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-.¿Que tú no qué? –le espetó. Comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-Piénsalo: .¿por qué, si no, iba a estar yo durmiendo en el sofá?

Buen argumento, pero Tsunade se limitó a mirarle con la sospecha reflejada en sus ojos color miel y aventurar:

-.¿Para cubrirla?

-Venga, .¿cuándo he hecho yo eso? –El tono de Itachi fue de mofa. Menuda idea, él cubriendo a alguien.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros:

-Quién sabe, hay una primera vez para todo.

No obstante, era consciente de que su versión carecía de peso. Sostuvo la mirada al actor, y entonces se dio cuenta de que, por algún motivo, y a diferencia de las anteriores chicas en prácticas, Sakura le importaba. No sabía si mucho o poco, pero sí lo bastante, que ya era decir. Él suspiró, no sin cierta teatralidad, y se apartó haciendo un ondulante e innecesario movimiento:

-Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, ve a buscarla. Yo voy a darme una ducha.

La mujer arrugó la nariz.

-Buena idea. Apestas a tabaco del barato. ¿Has bajado el listón, Itachi?

-No es culpa mía si esas descerebradas modelos han decidido que fumar Ducados es _cool_ –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros del camino al cuarto de baño.

Tsunade esperó a oír la puerta y la ya clásica música _dance _que escuchaba mientras se duchaba –aquella mañana le tocaba el turno a los Black Eyed Peas, nada menos que con _Don't phunk with my heart_- antes de abrirse paso hasta el dormitorio del actor. Encendió la luz del techo sólo para encontrarse con una Sakura completamente vestida (aunque no parecía que su traje se encontrase en su mejor momento, pero eso se lo esperaba) acurrucada entre las sábanas de color gris en una esquina de la cama de dos por dos. Algunos mechones de pelo se enredaban en sus pestañas y debía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta, a juzgar por su boca entreabierta, el hilo de baba que le recorría la barbilla y su respiración sibilante. La mujer tuvo que reconocer que la chica de prácticas no estaba en su momento más _sexy_. Carraspeó para ver si se despertaba, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó.

Con impaciencia, subió la persiana hasta el tope y tosió con fuerza de una forma bastante artificial. Por fin, Sakura comenzó a revolverse en la cama. La luz del sol le penetró por las pupilas como si fuese acero, y antes de llegar a taparse los ojos tuvo la sensación de que se le abrasaba el cerebro. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer la tos como de Tsunade, y un torbellino de reacciones contradictorias se adueñó de ella, porque por una parte sólo quería enterrarse debajo de las sábanas y desaparecer para siempre, mientras que su entrenado sentido común la empujaba a plantar cara a la situación. Acabó tratando de mirar a su jefa a través de los espacios entre sus dedos y mascullar:

-.¿Qué haces aquí, Tsunade-shinsou?

No la había visto en persona desde los dos primeros días de su período de prácticas, cuando ella había insistido en que utilizase aquel anticuado tratamiento de maestra con ella. Desde entonces, se habían limitado a hablar por teléfono.

La mujer puso los brazos en jarras y comentó con sarcasmo:

-Oh, nada especial. Pasaba por aquí y me ha dado por subir a regar las plantas.

La chica trató de incorporarse con dificultad. La claridad seguía hiriéndole los ojos, y la pulsión de la sangre en sus oídos le daba la sensación de que tenía un martillo golpeando un yunque dentro de la cabeza. Ante su patético estado, Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco y se acodó en la ventana.

-No te esfuerces, es obvio que tienes una resaca del quince. ¿Olvidé decirte que una buena manera de no caer en las redes de Itachi era no acudir a sus fiestas?

Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero no para huir de la luz, sino para protegerse de lo que sabía que iba a oír. No creía que excusarse fuese de mucha utilidad, pero por si acaso, decidió intentarlo:

-Fue la primera vez que venía, y no por lo que tú piensas. Itachi se dejó su copia del contrato en la sede de la revista donde se hizo ayer una sesión de fotos.

Tsunade aligeró un poco (muy poco) la gravedad de su expresión, pero preguntó con dureza:

-Ya, .¿y no se lo podías haber traído hoy?

La joven bajó la cabeza como una niña que recibe un rapapolvo. Ella había pensado en eso, pero lo cierto era…

-En realidad, Sakura iba a presentar su dimisión hoy –dijo Itachi desde la puerta.

Estaba empapado, literalmente recién salido de la ducha, apenas cubierta su desnudez con una toalla, como el día que le conoció. La chica le lanzó una mirada rápida, pero la apartó enseguida, azorada. En cambio, Tsunade le miró con intensidad, como tratando sondear el significado tras la impersonal voz del actor, que sonaba como si todo aquello no fuese con él. A continuación, la veterana mánager volvió a mirar a Sakura.

-.¿Es cierto eso?

-Claro que sí –respondió Itachi con cinismo, dejando caer la toalla al suelo y abriendo el armario mientras silbaba la melodía de la canción que había estado escuchando.

-Sí, lo es –admitió Sakura, con la mirada clavada en la cama, evitando mirar a Itachi-. Me parece que no voy a poder terminar mi período de prácticas, así que he decidido ponerle fin antes de que él termine conmigo.

-En pocas palabras: estoy tan condenadamente bueno que he logrado hacer sucumbir a una chica en prácticas. Es decir, a una más –soltó despreocupadamente Itachi, encantado de conocerse.

Tsunade apartó la mirada de Sakura, que apretaba los labios debatiéndose entre la humillación y el desdén, para observar al actor, que se vestía con naturalidad, como si no hubiese dos mujeres discutiendo en su cuarto. Algo no acababa de cuadrar, antes había demostrado preocuparse por Sakura y ahora iba de capullo integral, que por otra parte era su rollo habitual… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Bueno, tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Pero para hacerlo, tendría que interrogarles por separado. Sin hacer más indagaciones, Tsunade se dirigió hacia la puerta y dijo:

-Está bien, iremos a mi despacho a firmar tu certificado de prácticas –se sintió magnánima por concedérselo aunque no hubiese completado el período-. Os dejo para que os despidáis.

A continuación, la mujer abandonó el dormitorio.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, ignorando aún a Itachi. Éste le lanzó una ojeada y comentó:

-Ya he acabado de vestirme. Me he puesto hasta la camisa y todo.

Ella le ignoró. Aunque se sentía como un trapo, resacosa y pegajosa por el sudor y la ropa hecha un guiñapo, recordaba haber tenido un sueño sencillamente maravilloso en el que Itachi le decía lo importante que era para él y la besaba. Sus palabras, unidas al demoledor dolor de cabeza que sufría, eran como un jarro de agua fría cortesía de la realidad, que había decidido ponerle los pies en la Tierra con la mayor brusquedad posible. La chica musitó, aún sin mirarle:

-Tengo que irme. Gracias por haberme cedido tu cama –no quiso entrar en detalles.

El actor la miró largamente, y a continuación respondió:

-No hay de qué. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo lo que me has ayudado tú a mí.

Y entonces, ella repitió por enésima vez una de sus frases estrella durante el período de prácticas:

-Es mi trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que, resumiendo, estás en el paro.

-Así es.

A modo de consuelo, o quizá de felicitación, Naruto deslizó por la superficie de la mesa una jarra de cerveza de dimensiones desproporcionadas. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de desmayo, pero el chico se limitó a hacer chocar su propia jarra con la de ella, que ni siquiera la había levantado aún, y exclamó:

-.¡Pues bienvenida al club!

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Aquel descerebrado de Naruto, su mejor amigo desde que tenían doce años, siempre lograba animarla, aunque fuera con alguna estupidez como aquélla. Estaban en un garito de ambiente alemán de lo más hortera en el que servían la cerveza _Pils _favorita de Naruto, y aunque a Sakura no le gustaba ni siquiera la _Kirin _de toda la vida, su amigo siempre insistía en llevarla allí. Naruto era un chico menudo de cabello rubio y vivaces ojos azules con la mala costumbre de hablar demasiado alto y marcarse metas imposibles, pero en el fondo era un encanto y caía bien a todo el mundo. La chica sospechaba que ése era el motivo de que no le hubiesen expulsado de la residencia en la que vivía a pesar de haberse cambiado tres veces de carrera después de que le expulsaran otras tantas veces por haberlo suspendido absolutamente todo. Al igual que Sakura, Naruto tenía un sueño, que era el de convertirse en dueño de una empresa de tablas de surf, pero eso, además de un tanto absurdo e inconcebible, era bastante más difícil que lo de ella, ya que ni siquiera sabía qué carrera cursar para llegar hasta allí. No obstante, Naruto era todo optimismo, y no perdía la esperanza de que algún día aparecería alguien frente a su puerta para comunicarle que su difunto padre, al que nunca había conocido, era el dueño de una empresa todopoderosa con algún logotipo decorado con palmeras y le había nombrado heredero universal en su testamento.

Lo más grave de aquella conjetura de dimensiones astrales era que Naruto la contaba tranquilamente estando sobrio. Bueno, no tranquilamente, porque Naruto Uzumaki desconocía el concepto de calma, pero se entiende.

Mientras desarrollaba por enésima vez su telenovela particular casi escenificándola con vasos de chupito, Sakura sonreía y asentía mecánicamente, poniendo toda su intención en escuchar aquella historia que tenía más que sabida. Había tomado la decisión de retirarse a tiempo para que Itachi no le rompiera el corazón, pero al parecer, no lo había conseguido. Por debajo de su sonrisa latía el dolor de una herida abierta como una flor sangrante. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en el daño que le había hecho su tono de voz la última vez que hablaron, en la manera en que daba a aquellos toscos cigarros liados a mano ese aire misteriosamente _sexy_, en su mirada compungida cuando le contó lo de sus padres, en la forma (aunque este recuerdo era bastante vago) en que cuidó de ella cuando se presentó en su fiesta sin ser invitada y se dejó emborrachar. ¡Qué razón tenía Tsunade! La había seducido por completo hasta convertirla en una adicta a él, y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. De hecho, no lo hizo hasta que estuvo completamente en sus redes, y entonces, .¡ingenua de ella! vio la punta del iceberg al sentirse al borde de un abismo en cuyo fondo se encontraba desde hacía semanas.

Pero lo peor de todo aquello era que no lograba odiarle. Convertirle en objeto de su desprecio por aquello le habría gratificado tanto, pero no podía. A lo mejor seguía tan enredada en la madeja de Itachi y por eso seguía viendo sinceridad en aquellas frases suyas cuando hablaron de sus padres, cuando fueron en coche hasta la revista, cuando él se interesó en llevarla a su casa.

Tampoco es que Itachi le hubiese dicho mentira alguna, después de todo. Sencillamente, se había limitado a emplear su encanto natural como arma arrojadiza, y su _sex-appeal_ hacía el resto.

Maldito actor macizo y sus consecuencias.

Naruto dejó de hablar y clavó en Sakura sus ojos azules. Cuando ella se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, el chico esbozó una sonrisa algo compasiva. La joven despegó los labios para preguntarle algo, pero él se adelantó declarando:

-Eres genial, Sakura-chan.

Y aunque no supo muy bien por qué, aquel repentino halago le hizo sonreír otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.¿Roma? –Preguntó Itachi, enarcando una ceja- .¿No es un tanto pretencioso?

-No para un anuncio de perfumes. Creo que va a ser una especie de corto de siete minutos, bastante artístico. Deberías alegrarte de que hayan accedido a incluirte en la publicidad –declaró Tsunade.

Las negociaciones para el rodaje del anuncio se habían alargado un poco más de lo esperado, e iban a tener que ponerse las pilas si querían que las distintas versiones del mismo estuviesen montadas para Navidad, época en la que empezaría a emitirse en televisión y otros formatos. Tsunade no había tenido reparos en echarle en cara a Itachi lo que le había costado que la empresa creadora de la fragancia aceptase incluirle en el anuncio de la misma, al que pretendían dotar de una atmósfera de sofisticación como la de productos similares hechos en Europa, y los directivos no se habían cortado al opinar que Itachi tenía una fama poco apropiada para ese producto. Tsunade tuvo que insistir mucho, y por fin tenía Itachi aquella oportunidad entre sus manos. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, y eso que esa iniciativa tan peregrina, tan distinta a sus anteriores trabajos, había procedido de él mismo.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Sakura abandonase sus prácticas, y Tsunade no lograba olvidarlo, porque Itachi no había sido el mismo desde entonces. Su ritmo de vida, repleto de fiestas y ocio, había cambiado por completo: ya no invitaba a nadie a su piso, buscaba oportunidades para relanzar su carrera y obedecía a Tsunade sin quejarse. Al cabo de los primeros meses, la manager comenzó a sospechar que Itachi, que tanto había disfrutando siendo un capullo el último día de la chica, albergaba hacia ella sentimientos que se negaba a reconocer, puede que ni siquiera a sí mismo. Lo cierto era que, después de años teniendo que aguantar su comportamiento errático, el paso de Sakura por su vida le había vuelto de lo más manso. La chica se merecía todas y cada una de las líneas de su carta de recomendación. Sabía que estaba en trámites para conseguir un puesto de trabajo en otra empresa, pero había acabado perdiéndole la pista. De todas formas, nunca hablaba de nadie con ella, porque la única persona que tenían en común se cerraba en banda cuando intuía que Sakura iba a salir en una conversación. Aquel detalle fue el primero que le sugirió que la muchacha había calado hondo en Itachi Uchiha, siempre tan superficial. Once meses (y medio) después de su partida, Itachi era un hombre nuevo.

Pero seguía poniendo mala cara a veces, como en aquella ocasión.

-Odio el avión –dijo.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros:

-Siempre puedes coger un barco hasta el continente y llegar hasta Roma haciendo la Ruta de la Seda. Tardarías un poco más, pero seguro que encuentras excitante recorrer a pie dos continentes.

-.¿A pie? .¿Y por qué a pie? .¿Has oído hablar de algo llamado coche? –Le preguntó Itachi, picado.

Ella le lanzó una significativa mirada. Claro que sí: era esa cosa en la que él nunca quería desplazarse si era ella quien conducía. Aquello era lo más cercano a una ofensa que el actor había logrado inflingirle.

-Mírale el lado positivo –cambió Tsunade de tema-: tienes un viaje de una semana a Roma con todos los gastos pagados. Es para darse con un canto en los dientes.

-…Supongo que sí –respondió vagamente Itachi.

-Perfecto, en tal caso será mejor que vayas haciendo el equipaje –Tsunade recogió su bolso, que descansaba encima de la mesa de la cocina, al lado de los billetes de avión que había traído.

No se dijeron mucho más antes de que ella se marchase, dejándole solo en su casa. El palacio en las nubes, como a Tsunade le gustaba llamarlo, parecía incluso más grande de lo que ya era sin toda aquella gente que había llenado durante años sus habitaciones en sus fiestas casi diarias. Llevaba casi un año sin celebrarlas, salvo la de su último cumpleaños, no por nada, sino porque no le apetecía, y durante el primer mes tuvo que sufrir una avalancha constante de mensajes y llamadas exigiendo una explicación a aquel cese de las actividades lúdicas. Harto de todo eso, cambió de móvil. Ojalá todos sus problemas tuvieran soluciones tan sencillas como aquélla.

No hablaba mucho desde el fin de fiesta, sólo con Tsunade. Se había planteado volver a ponerse en contacto con su familia, con la que había cortado relaciones tras su inmersión en el _star-system_, pero sólo le quedaba su hermano pequeño y la verdad, no sabía qué decirle. Al final había renunciado a aquella idea, y ante el temor a plantearse de dónde había salido, se sumergió de lleno en el trabajo. Lamentablemente, eso no lograba llenar todos los vacíos. A aquella hora de la tarde en la que el sol terminaba de ocultarse por el horizonte y apenas entraba luz por los amplios ventanales del ático esos vacíos se hacían más evidentes.

En la penumbra, Itachi lió un cigarro y se puso a fumar en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El calor que hacía en Roma debería ser un crimen. El equipo de maquillaje estaba teniendo muchos problemas para que los productos que habían aplicado en los rostros de los actores permaneciesen en su sitio, pues el sudor hacía estragos. Se encontraban en un improvisado camerino junto a San Pietro in Montorio, era el segundo día de rodaje y la cosa pintaba para largo. Itachi había cerrado los ojos mientras su maquilladora, Sadako, le retocaba el maquillaje por enésima vez.

-.¿Se puede saber por qué no salen de una vez a rodar? –Se quejó uno de los maquilladores.

-Hay otro equipo grabando –respondió sucintamente una asistente de dirección.

-Ya es casualidad –suspiró Sadako-. Dos rodajes el mismo día, a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio.

-No es casualidad, es falta de coordinación –protestó el primer maquillador-. Estos italianos son un desastre. Si se comprometen con un equipo, no pueden permitir que haya nadie más en el recinto.

-Y además también son japoneses –explicó la asistente-. Tengo a cinco representantes negociando con los italianos y con los del otro rodaje. Entre ellos vuestros agentes –se dirigió a Itachi y a su compañera en el anuncio, Konan, cuyo maquillaje estaba siendo retocado en la butaca adyacente.

-Como me digas que también es un anuncio, la compañía debería plantearse cambiar todo el planteamiento –dijo la modelo, divertida.

-No, es un videoclip… de Rock Lee, por cierto.

A Itachi se le escapó una carcajada. Aquel tipo, Rock Lee, era un veinteañero que hacía electro house y que había logrado, Internet mediante, convertirse en una especie de ídolo de masas a nivel nacional. Eso de que un chaval más feo que pegarle a un padre (no era por ser injusto, pero era la verdad) hubiese conseguido colocar su disco de debut en el número uno de los más vendidos y estuviese rodando un videoclip en Europa era de aplauso. Tendría que pedirle un autógrafo.

La cortina del pseudo-camerino se abrió para dar paso a los agentes de los dos implicados en el anuncio. Itachi abrió los ojos al oír a Tsunade rezongando, la mujer no tardó en sentarse a su lado y decir:

-Me parece que hoy no vamos a poder grabar.

Él se limitó a chasquear la lengua mientras los maquilladores se lamentaban como si las siete plagas de Egipto hubiesen caído sobre el equipo de producción al completo.

-.¿Qué ha pasado?

-Todavía estamos negociando, pero al parecer los otros tienen prioridad, concertaron antes la cita con San Pietro.

-.¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Dijo uno de los maquilladores.

-Dentro de poco vendrá uno de los delegados de la productora, pero creo que hoy es un día perdido. De momento vamos a llamar al Castel Sant'Angelo, a ver si hay suerte y nos pueden adelantar un día de grabación, pero sinceramente… no lo creo.

Itachi se incorporó en la silla. Bueno, siempre podía dar un paseo por la Ciudad Eterna. Allí no era más que un japonés más, no tenía que preocuparse porque le reconocieran. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de rodar fuera de su país natal.

Tsunade se inclinó sobre su hombro y musitó:

-Sakura también está aquí.

_Sakura_. Itachi se tensó al oír el nombre, y preguntó:

-.¿Por qué?

-Es la manager de Lee.

El actor intercambió una mirada con su agente. Fue una mirada corta, pero significativa, una mirada que logró que Tsunade le dijera mientras se apartaba:

-Está en la galería que rodea el templete.

Ni se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir del camerino a toda prisa y entrar en el edificio. Desde la entrada del estrecho patio se podía vislumbrar el cabello rosa de Sakura, y en apenas unas zancadas se plantó en la galería. Sakura vestía un traje de chaqueta de color azul marino, muy profesional, y daba instrucciones a un par de operarios. Los dos hombres la escuchaban, obedientes, y ella no se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí parado hasta que los dos operarios no pasaron a su lado sin prestarle la menor atención. Sakura, en cambio, se quedó lívida:

-Itachi –susurró.

A decir verdad, Itachi se había imaginado su reencuentro con Sakura más de una vez. Pero la memoria es cruel, y en aquel momento el actor se encontró en blanco, pues todas las frases ingeniosas que había pergeñado volaron de su mente y se encontró mirando a su ex manager de prácticas en silencio, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Ella también parecía sorprendida, y puede que incluso algo incómoda. Afortunadamente, había estado muy ocupada durante el último año y apenas había tenido tiempo para reunirse consigo misma y llorar sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia Itachi. Esa ausencia de tiempo parecía haber construido un dique en su interior que creyó que se sacudía cuando le vio frente a ella en Roma.

Y es que tenía que ser en Roma. De todas las ciudades del mundo, precisamente Roma. La capital del país que más fervientemente había deseado conocer, cosa que sólo le había confesado a él. Si el destino tenía alguna otra broma macabra preparada para ella, estaría bien que se diese prisa en enseñársela.

-Hola –fue lo único que acertó a decir Itachi.

Por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos. Se las metió primero en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, y luego cambió a los delanteros. Sakura no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al advertirlo. Había pasado suficiente tiempo trabajando con Itachi como para apreciar un cambio en su actitud de confianza total en sí mismo. A él, por su parte, la sonrisa de Sakura le relajó un poco. A medida que se acercaba había repetido en su mente, como si fuera la escena de una de sus películas, las cosas que le dijo cuando la vio por última vez. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ella tenía sobrado derecho a mandarle a la mierda, y prácticamente había esperado que lo hiciera sin contemplaciones en cuanto abriera la boca. En vez de eso, la chica le devolvió el saludo:

-Hola, Itachi.

Intercambiaron una mirada que tuvo un efecto muy extraño, porque de repente se sintieron tan cercanos como dos viejos amigos. La magia se rompió cuando él se notó más relajado y ella desvió los ojos y se sonrojó levemente.

-He oído que estás con Rock Lee. Espero que te haga currar menos que yo –dejó caer Itachi, de vuelta a su estado habitual.

-No me puedo quejar –se encogió ella de hombros-. Estoy contenta.

El actor esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegro.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Era un momento extraño: ellos allí solos, juntos, bajo el ardiente sol romano.

Ese sol que estaba haciendo que gruesos goterones de maquillaje se deslizasen por las sienes de Itachi. Eso sí que era incómodo. Y como siempre, no llevaba un triste pañuelo encima. Tal vez lo más sabio hubiera sido pedirle uno a Sakura, pero no era el mejor momento. No obstante, ella tomó la iniciativa al sacar de su maletín un _kleenex_ y estirar el brazo para secarle el sudor con gesto casi maternal.

-Gracias –dijo Itachi-. El maquillaje…

-Sí, lo sé –repuso ella dulcemente.

Itachi no podía dejar de mirarla, y ella se dio cuenta, porque volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos. El dique volvió a amenazar con venirse abajo. Le había encontrado insoportablemente _sexy_, pero esto… esto era peor. Podía resistir hasta cierto punto cuando era el actor era calculadamente atractivo pero frío hasta rozar la maldad; este nuevo aspecto suyo, esa faceta tan… dulce era algo muy duro para Sakura. A pesar de todo, parecía que haberse encontrado tenía alguna clase de efecto para Itachi, y eso la complacía. Había llegado a pensar que ella carecía de importancia para él, y eso la había hecho miserable durante semanas. Si fuera lo bastante malvada, utilizaría la nueva actitud de Itachi en su contra, pero ella no era así, y de todas formas, dudaba que supiera cómo hacerlo.

De hecho, si se quedaba allí parada mucho más, la situación dejaría de ser adorable para pasar a ser extraña, y Sakura no quería eso. Afortunadamente, un aliado completamente inesperado salvó la situación.

-.¡Sakura-chaaan!

Sí, era Lee. Itachi se giró hacia él, contrariado, y se sorprendió al ver al muchacho, de la edad de Sakura aproximadamente, ataviado con uno de sus extravagantes trajes de color verde que le habían llevado a la fama. Lee, por su parte, se detuvo en seco al ver a Itachi. No pareció reconocerle de inmediato, ya que ignoró al actor para dirigirse a la joven:

-No sabía que estabas ocupada. Vamos a empezar a grabar.

Sakura relajó los hombros:

-.¡Por fin! –No lo decía tanto por la espera como por poner fin a aquel incómodo momento. Se giró hacia Itachi y se despidió educadamente-. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta pronto.

La expresión quedó colgada entre ellos con una persistencia casi física cuando Sakura pasó de largo junto a Itachi para acompañar a Lee al rodaje. Durante un instante, la muchacha pensó que todo aquello había terminado por fin, y fue un instante que la llenó de esperanza.

Esperanza que se quebró cuando notó su mano en su brazo, deteniéndola. El oxígeno escapó de sus pulmones de golpe y se giró hacia él como en una escena de una película. Itachi clavaba en ella sus ojos carmesíes y Sakura reconoció la mirada del hombre con el que había trabajado durante unas pocas semanas que habían bastado para enamorarla perdidamente. Era la mirada de aquel Itachi que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Me gustaría verte más tarde. Te buscaré.

No era una propuesta o una pregunta, era una orden. La dejó ir tras habérselo dicho, y Sakura se apresuró a abandonar el patio con Lee pisándole los talones. Ya habían perdido de vista a Itachi cuando Lee comentó:

-.¿Quién es? Me suena su cara…

-No es nadie –respondió Sakura-, pero me parece que lucha por ser alguien otra vez.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? .¿Lo habéis odiado? .¿Esperabais algo diferente? .¡Hacédmelo saber con un review!**


End file.
